


Who's Got the Cutest Butt?

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: A fic I wrote because Sara said she's the judge of the "who's got the cutest butt" contest





	Who's Got the Cutest Butt?

“Who’s got the cutest butt?” Shane laughed as he questioned his girlfriend. “Really Sara?” 

“What?” She defended. “You said guess something ridiculous.” She unlocked the door to their apartment. Ryan laughing at the two of them. 

“You did say that, Babe.” He added. Shane rolled his eyes and followed his two partners into the apartment. A smile on his face as Ryan came up behind Sara. Wrapping his arms around her waist. “Just out of curiosity…” 

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m not deciding which of you has the cutest butt.” She slipped from his arms and entered the kitchen, grabbing some beers from the fridge. 

“Come on.” Shane teased, accepting one of the bottles. “I think it will be fun.” 

“You both have equally cute butts.” She handed Ryan a beer, who thanked her with a kiss on the cheek. 

“I think you’re just trying to spare Ryan’s feelings.” Shane slung an arm over Sara’s shoulder and took a swig from his bottle. 

“You really think you have a cuter butt than me?” Ryan snorted. “Okay.” He took a seat on the couch and began scrolling through his phone. 

“We’re not doing this.” Sara sing-songed. Escaping from under Shane’s arm and sitting down in the nearby arm chair. “Are we done?” The two men grumbled, but agreed. “Great. Now what should we do for dinner?” 

… 

For the rest of the night, the two men were nearly insufferable in their attempt to get Sara to decide whose butt was cuter. Ryan would lean over the coffee table to grab something and stick his ass in her face. Or Shane moving in a way that made his bottom sway. 

“Alright.” Sara gave in. “You wanna know who’s got the cutest butt? I’m gonna have a little fun with it.” The men shared a curious look between them. Sara bit her lip. Holding back a smirk. The gears turning in her head trying to decide what she could make her boyfriends do. “Come here.” She crooked her finger at Shane. Beckoning him over. He complied. Standing in front of Sara’s chair. She looped her fingers through his belt and pulled him closer. Hands snaking around to squeeze his ass. He let out a squeak and moved closer to her. She hummed curiously and grabbed his shirt. Pulling him down to kiss her. 

“Does that mean I win?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Haven’t decided yet.” She pushed him away. Back onto the couch. “Ryan?” 

“Yeah baby?” He moved to where Shane was standing. She motioned for him to turn around. She stood behind him. Grabbing his ass. She made an interested noise. Arms wrapping around his middle. Fingers tracing swirly patterns on his chest. Causing Ryan to shudder against her. She turned him around in her arms and stood on her toes to kiss him.

“A lot to think about.” She said. “I’ll need some time to mull it over.” She released Ryan and sauntered into their bedroom. 

“I think that went to me.” Shane stretched himself out on the couch. His tight jeans doing nothing to conceal the boner Sara had given him. 

“You gonna stick with that delusion?” Ryan climbed into his lap. Straddling him. “Or you gonna admit I have the cuter butt?”

“I don’t think that’s my decision to make.” Shane kissed him. “But your butts not bad.” Ryan squeaked as Shane’s hands moved to his ass. 

“Yours is pretty good too I guess.” Ryan ground down on Shane’s lap. The older man sucking in a breath. 

“My decision has been made.” Sara called from the bedroom.

“Finally gonna tell me I win?” Shane asked. Ryan rolled his hips again. Silencing him. 

“Come in here and I’ll tell you.” Ryan climbed off his lap and the two entered the bedroom. 

She sat on the end of the bed and looked the two men over with an amused expression. Her curls falling over her eyes.

“I’ve decided,” She said, “that you’re both ridiculous.” The two men looked between each other and their girlfriend. “I’m not deciding who has the cuter butt.” She stood, looking up at her boyfriends. “It doesn’t matter anyway. We all know I have the cutest butt out of the three of us.” 

“Well.” Shane pulled her to him. “I can’t exactly argue with that fact.” She felt Ryan press up against her back. Kissing her neck. 

“When you’re right, you’re right.” He squeezed her ass. “Now about you leaving us out there all hot and bothered.” 

“I’m listening.” She hummed as Ryan’s hands pushed up under her shirt. Cupping her breast through her bra. Her back arched at the feeling and Shane’s erection pressed into her stomach. The tall man’s hands moving to the button of her jeans. Ryan pulled her shirt up over her head. Sharing a filthy kiss with Shane over her shoulder. 

“Is this payback?” She mused. “Because I don’t think I mind too much.” 

“Didn’t think you would.” Shane chuckled. Capturing her lips. She felt Ryan remove himself from her back and heard the bed squeak as he settled himself onto it a few moments later. Shane unzipped her jeans and she pushed them down her legs. 

And then they were moving. Shane leading her backwards to the bed and into Ryan’s waiting arms. Her back against his now bare chest. His hand pressing into her stomach possessively. Fingers grazing the hem of her panties. Which were soaked through. His free hand unclasped her bra. Lips leaving burning kisses on her shoulder and neck. Shane settled himself between their legs, kissing her inner thigh. Leaving little bite marks as he neared her center. He repeated the action on the other leg.

Satisfied with his work, he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her panties and looked up at her. 

“Color?” 

“Green.” She leaned further into Ryan’s embrace. Pushing her hips forward. Shane removed her panties and threw them to the side. Tongue darting out to lick her folds. Her fingers immediately tangled in his blond hair, pulling him closer. 

As Shane worked between her legs, his fingers joining his tongue, Ryan continued ravaging her neck. Sucking a dark purple bruise right where her neck met her shoulder. Her free hand moved to the back of his head. He pulled away, kissing the mark before connecting their lips. Sara’s panting breaths telling the men that she was just on the right side of over stimulated. Ryan tweaked her nipples, causing a high pitched moan to escape her lips. Thighs tightening around Shane’s head as she came. 

He pulled away from her, face glistening with her slick. Ryan pulled him to him, connecting their lips and tasting Sara on his tongue. Sara hummed as she watched her boyfriends. 

Ryan suddenly turned to her. Hunger in his features. 

“Can I fuck you?” He asked in her ear. Sending a shiver down her spine. She nodded, and Ryan repositioned her onto her back against the pillows. Shane handed him a condom. Kissing Sara hungrily as Ryan rolled it on. 

He pushed into her slowly. Giving her time to adjust to his girth. Once he was fully sheathed inside her, he took a moment to relish the feeling of her around him. Sara rolled her hips up in an attempt to get him to move. Ryan choking out a moan. He pulled out halfway, and snapped his hips forward. A cry escaping Sara’s lips. He set a rhythm, fast enough to satisfy her, but slow enough where it wouldn’t hurt her. He looked over to Shane to see him stroking himself as he watched the two of them. It sent a rush through him and he thrust into Sara with new urgency. Sara writhing in pleasure beneath him. 

They came together. Ryan pulling out of her carefully and rolling to the side. He noticed Shane still working himself and sat up. Connecting their lips as his hand joined Shane’s. Bringing him to his release. Coming all over Ryan’s hand.

Ryan licked his hand clean and discarded the condom, laying back on the bed with his lovers. Sara rested her head on Shane’s chest and reached for Ryan’s hand. Squeezing softly. The three sharing soft kisses and “I love you”’s between them. 

“I take back what I said earlier.” Sara told them. “Ryan has the cutest butt.” The smaller man whooped, and Shane playfully shoved him. 

“It’s the squats.” He bragged. 

“Guess I should start going to the gym then, huh?” Sara chuckled. 

“You have a very cute butt too.” She assured, kissing his jaw. 

“Thank you. I happen to be very proud of my butt.” Ryan laughed and kissed his cheek. 

“Dork.” 

“Proud of that too.” He kissed both their heads. 

The three talked and joked until sleep took them. Huddled close together.


End file.
